


The truth comes out

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Walt kicks Jesse out of the car during a storm, Hank comes to his rescue surprisingly. The meeting changes things forever.





	The truth comes out

The howling rain and wind prompted Jesse to pull his jacket close body breaking into a coughing fit, jerking at the coughs. He shivered violently the not so unfamiliar chills running down his spine. Arms wrapped around himself to headed slowly towards home.

Leave it to Walt for him to kick him out the car, in a storm non the less.

What an asshole.

"Jesse?".

The younger man groaned Hank just great he didn't need any trouble, he just wanted to go home, take a hot shower and sleep for hours. However when Jesse turned to the male he didnt see a grumpy looking man but concerned.

"Get in". Hanks tone understanding which to the older mans surprise Pinkman did without question.

Shivering though warmer Jesse broke into q coughing fit leaning into the cool touch prompting Hank to curse.

"Damn it Walter". Hank took off down the road eyes glancing at Pinkman every few secs, Jesse leaned back breathing ragid his coughs sounding like it was coming from his lungs liquid in them.

"We should take you to the Hospital". Hank stated softly unsurprising when Jesse shook his head no, sighing from his nose Hank headed thr only other place he could think of.

His house


End file.
